Es gibt immer ein Morgen
by ntuhri
Summary: Zitternd stieß sie das Tor des alten Friedhofes auf und rannte das letzte Stück bis zu der Stelle, die ihr Ziel darstellte. Sie wartete, bis ihr Atem wieder zur Ruhe kam und kniete sich in die kleine Mulde zwischen den beiden Gräbern,wie sie es immer tat.


**Titel:** Es gibt immer ein Morgen  
**Autor:** Sarojini aka Nóra  
**Spoiler:** Das ist ein wenig kompliziert, also, die Folgen bis "Viva las Vegas" sind drin, "Stromausfall" auch, aber die Dinge in "Der Abschlussball", "Tod um Mitternacht", "Schweden-Rätsel", "Das Buch der Bücher" und "Aufbruch" sind nie geschehen.  
**Rating:** R 16  
**Kategorie:** UC  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren oder der Serie „Roswell". Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** Holt schon mal eure Taschentücher raus, ihr werdet sie brauchen ;)  
**Inspiriert durch:** Bestimmte Dinge, die in der Realität passiert sind.  
**Widmung:** San, mein kleiner Stern. Ich hab dich über alles lieb knutsch Awards: Being Different, best UC und Being Different, spannendste FanFic  
**Short Cut:** Das ist der Teil, den ich am meisten hasse. Ich will doch nicht den halben Inhalt der Fic verraten lol Aber es geht um die Konsequenzen eines schweren Schicksalsschlags, so viel will ich mal sagen. 

_Es gib__t immer ein Morgen_

Prolog

Der Dezembermorgen war kalt und dunkel, überall hingen noch die Schleier der Nacht. Ein eisiger Wind fegte um die Häuser. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, ein Glück, denn auf den Straßen hatte sich bereits 30 cm Neuschnee angesammelt. Sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Bewohner Roswells aus ihren Federn gelockt hatten, würde die inzwischen alltägliche Schneeschipperei beginnen. Noch aber glich der Gedanke an die Morgensonne einem fernen Traum und weit und breit war niemand auf den Straßen zu sehen. Niemand, mit Ausnahme eines Mädchens. In einen dicken Winterkittel und einer rosa Mütze eingepackt, war sie auf dem Weg in den Ostteil der Stadt. Ihre Schritte waren fest und entschlossen, unter dem Arm trug sie eine knisternde Papiertüte. Eine rote und eine weiße Rose lagen darin. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war von der Kälte gerötet und sie rieb sich verfroren die Hände. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es kaum kälter als Minus fünf Grad sein konnte, hätte sie die Temperaturen höchstens auf Minus fünfzehn geschätzt. Plötzlich musste sie niesen. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, nicht noch ihren dicken Wollpullover angezogen zu haben und kramte in ihrer Jackentasche nach einer der Pillen, die ihre Freundin ihr gegen die Erkältung gegeben hatte. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie nicht doch umkehren sollte, um später wiederzukommen, wenn es weniger kalt war, doch dann schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf. Sie musste ihr Vorhaben jetzt durchführen, sonst würde sie es nur wieder verschieben. Außerdem wollte sie nicht umsonst durch die halbe Stadt getrottet sein.

Zitternd stieß sie das Tor des alten Friedhofes auf und rannte das letzte Stück bis zu der Stelle, die ihr Ziel darstellte. Sie wartete, bis ihr dampfender Atem wieder zur Ruhe kam und kniete sich in die kleine Mulde zwischen den beiden Gräbern, so wie sie es immer tat. Wieder ließ sie ihre Hände in die Manteltasche gleiten und zog erst eine zur Hälfte ausgebrannte Kerze, dann ein Feuerzeug heraus. Schweigend entflammte sie die Kerze und stellte sie direkt vor sich ab. Einige Minuten lang wärmte sie ihre kalten Hände an ihr auf, dann holte sie die beiden Rosen hervor. Die weiße legte sie auf das linke Grab; sie war ein Zeichen ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung, denn sie wusste, dass die Person weiße Rosen immer geliebt hatte. Die rote Rose bekam ihren Platz auf dem rechten Grabstein; als Zeichen für die Liebe, die sie mit der Person verbunden hatte und welche sich nie aus ihrem Herzen verbannen lassen würde, auch nicht nach so vielen Jahren.

Langsam schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich noch einmal Mut zu machen. Sie würde es schaffen. Sie würde die Zeit der Trauer endlich hinter sich lassen, würde ein neues Kapitel in ihrem Leben beginnen. Und der erste Schritt, um sich diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, war der schwerste, das wusste sie. Sie musste sich der schmerzhaften, lang verdrängten Vergangenheit stellen, sie nochmals vor ihren Augen abspielen lassen. Wenn sie das hinter sich hatte, war das Schlimmste überstanden. Lange war sie dazu nicht imstande gewesen, doch die Zeit hatte sie gestärkt. Sie war nun bereit. Und alles, was sie dazu benötigte, war die Hilfe dieser beiden Menschen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und richtete ihren Blick auf die Kerze; ihre Heilung konnte beginnen!

TBC


End file.
